Vacation
by supermariogirl
Summary: Mario and the gang take a vacation to the Camodi Kingdom, a kingdom famous for its food. They have some adventures there. Will everything turn out alright? Meanwhile, Jason babysits Shadow. Story's better than the summary. Cover drawn by me, that's why it probably looks derpy. :P Completed. :)
1. The Plane Ride

_**Hello world, it supermariogirl with my new story. This story will be in Eve's POV, and not only does it introduce a few new characters, it introduces an entire new location, so I'm pretty excited to start. Hopefully this will be a lot better than my other story. Also, I'm kinda mad. Remember when I was saying how my Wii isn't working? Well, my little sis decided to ERASE EVERYTHING ON IT without telling me. All my Miis, years worth of data, a bunch of apps, gone. And that didn't even fix the Wii. Ugh :P**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

It's 3 in the morning. Usually, I would be asleep right now, but I'm not. Why? Because I'm about to board a plane to the Camodi Kingdom. You know, the place that's famous for it's food? Yeah, that kingdom. I can't believe I'm actually going somewhere outside of Evershade Valley! Mario and Luigi are here, along with Mom and Dad. Peach and Daisy are here, too.

"Eve, you have all your luggage?" Luigi asks.

"Yes." I reply, dragging my purple suitcase. Shadow can't come on the plane, so Jason's talking care of Shadow while I'm gone. "I'm ready."

"Alright." Luigi says. We step onto the private jet and sit down. After everyone is in the plane, the doors close.

"So, Eve?" Mom asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"What do you know about Camodi?" she asks.

"Well, Camodi is famous for it's food, and it's considered the 'Culinary Capital of The World', the capital is Mayway, and the official language is Camodin." I tell her. We learned about it in school, but not that much.

"Do you speak any Camodin?" Mom asks.

"Um... no." I reply. "Do you?"

"Yes." She replies. "Anyone else?"

"I can." Luigi says. "And so can Mario, Daisy, and Peach." So I'm the only one who doesn't? Okay then.

"Okay." I say. "I'm gonna relax now." I say. Suddenly, the plane takes off. I watch through the window. The ground looks like it's getting smaller and smaller. I've never been on a plane before, so this is actually interesting.

"Eve, have you ever been on a plane?" Dad asks.

"No." I tell him.

"Well, this plane's going to get really high in the air, so if you feel sick, just let us know." Peach says.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." I reply. I just know this is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. By the way, Camodin isn't an actual language. I thought putting a pretend language would make the story interesting. Anyways, see you next time!**

Question of the Day: If you could visit any country in the world, where would you go? I would go to Japan.


	2. At The Hotel

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with chapter two! Sorry for the delay.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

After a long plane ride, we land at Mayway, Camodi. I look out the window and see the beaches, the buildings, the ocean, even though it's night. The plane lands on the ground. After a few minutes, we're allowed to get off the plane. We grab our suitcases and get off the plane.

"That was a long trip." I say.

"It was only an hour long." Mario says. "When we went to Isle Delfino, we were on the plane for 4."

"Oh, well I've never been on a plane before." I reply.

"You'll get used to it." Luigi says. I still can't believe I'm here.

"I can't wait to try the food." Mario says. "Anyways, we should get to the hotel."

"Yeah, it's 4 am, and I'm sure Eve is really tired." Mom says.

"You think?" I say sarcastically. We walk to the rental car and drive to the hotel.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel, and we all walk up to the cashier, or whoever's in charge of room service. I don't remember what they're called.

"Hello ma'am, may I help you?" the room service guy asks Mom.

"3 Master Suite rooms please, on the top floor." she replies.

"Okay, let me take your luggage, and Jenkins here will show you your room." he says. We all follow Jenkins to the top floor.

* * *

When we reach our rooms, the guy puts our luggage down and leaves.

"Okay, Mario and Luigi, you'll have room 11." Dad says.

"Okey dokey." Mario says and the two plumbers leave the room.

"Peach and Daisy, you'll have room 12, and we'll have room 13." Mom says.

"Alright." Daisy says, and they leave too.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I ask.

"Yes, you can." She says.

"Yay." I say. I walk to one of the beds. There's two of them in each room, so I get one all to myself. I lay down and fall asleep. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm already wondering how Shadow is doing with Jason.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. Right now I'm listening to We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together by the amazing Taylor Swift. It's so catchy. Next chapter will be about how Shadow's doing. Occasionally I'll be showing Jason babysitting the cute ghost kitty. By the way, I won't be on Fanfiction for Monday-Thursday because I'm going on a little vacation myself. :) I'm going to the Niagara Falls in Canada. I've NEVER been to Canada before, so this is going to be exciting for me. I don't know if the hotel has Wi-Fi. If it does, I'll come on here once in a while to check on things, but I won't update until Friday. I have to go to bed early so I can prepare for the 8 hour car ride. Anyways, review if you liked it, leave if you didn't, bye bye!**

**Question of the Day: What countries have you ever been to?**


	3. Babysitting Shadow

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with chapter 3. Sorry if it's short.**_

_**Just so you guys know, I was at the Niagara Falls in Canada last week. I was originally gonna stay on Monday-Thursday, but we decided to stay an extra day because it was so much fun! The falls were so pretty! I hope to go back there again someday. **_

_**This chapter's gonna be in Jason's POV. I know I said the whole story was gonna be in Eve's POV, but I decided to show what Shadow and Jason are up to back in Evershade Valley. The next several chapters will be in Eve's POV so don't worry.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

I get back to my house with Shadow. Hopefully babysitting the cat won't be too difficult. Eve gave me a list of food Shadow likes before she left to go to Camodi, so that's helpful. When we get to the house, Shadow sits down on the couch and meows.

"So..." I say as I turn on the TV. Shadow just meows again. When I turn on the TV, my childhood show, The Happy Kids is on. "Oh, I used to love this!" I say. On the TV screen, the Happy Kids, a toad, a lakitu, a koopa, a human, and a boo, all wearing the most ridiculous clothing, come up on the screen and start singing. They all introduce each other, but when the boo introduces himself, Shadow hisses and starts trying to scratch the TV screen like she's crazy. "Woah woah woah! Shadow, stop it!" I turn off the TV and Shadow calms down. This is gonna be a long week. Suddenly, the door opens. I turn around and I see my girlfriend, Kat.

"Hey, Jason." she says. "Where did you get the cat?"

"A friend of mine went to Camodi for a week so I'm babysitting her cat." I tell her.

"Oh, that's cool." Kat replies "Hey there, kitty cat!" Shadow meows. "Aw, you're so adorable. What's her name?"

"Shadow, and so far, she's been behaving, but for some reason, she doesn't seem to like Bobo from The Happy Kids." I tell her.

"Hehe, well I don't like him either." she replies. She looks at Shadow. "I think she's tired." I turn around and Shadow's meowing, and looking tired..

"Okay, well..." I say. "Shadow, follow me."

* * *

In he bedroom, I grab and few pillows and put them on the floor.

"Here." I say. Shadow looks at it for a moment. She runs to the bed and lays down on there. "Shadow, you can't sleep there." She meows angrily at me. "Fine, you can have the bed. As long as you don't leave fur everywhere." She purrs. Yeah, this will definitely be a long week. Eve must be enjoying her vacation.

* * *

**Yeah, Shadow's gonna behave the whole week, right?**

**The next chapter will be back in Camodi with Eve. here will be another Jason and Shadow chapter maybe after a few more chapters. I want to focus more on Eve's POV, so only a few chapters will be about Shadow. **

**Also, school starts on the 5th. Ugghhhh why? I'm not looking forward to tenth grade at all. That also means less updates. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Leave a review if you liked it, go away if you didn't.**

**Question of the Day: When do you start school?**


	4. Camodi Candy Store

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Today was the first day of school for me... ugh. I'm in tenth grade now... nothing special about that. This chapter is in Eve's POV. This chapter is a little longer than the other ones._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

It's already morning. I managed to get a few hours of sleep, but not that much. I get up and change out of my PJs and into a lavender t-shirt and white shorts, and I put my hair up in a ponytail. Believe it or not, I'm the first one awake. Usually Mom and Dad wake up before I do. After brushing my teeth, Mom and Dad finally wake up.

"Good morning, Eve." Dad says.

"Good morning." I reply. "What time is it?"

"It's 7." Mom says.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some breakfast." I tell them.

"Okay." Mom replies.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, we meet the others at the hotel lobby.

"Hey Eve." Peach says. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yep." I reply. I'm not gonna tell them, but I kinda had another nightmare about what happened earlier this summer. I'm trying to forget about it, but that's hard to do. "I only got a few hours, though."

"Well, we did get here at 4, so that's not a surprise." Daisy says. "Anyways, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're just going shopping for now." Mom says. "There's a lot of stores around here."

"Cool." I say. I already went to the currency exchange booth before we went to the hotel, so I'm good.

"We just have to wait for Mario." Luigi says. "He can't find the camera." Before we can say anything, Mario comes back.

"Found it." he says.

"Okay, let's go." Dad replies. We leave the hotel lobby. I can't wait to see what stores they have.

* * *

We're walking down the street, and I notice all the toads, humans, goombas, koopas, lakitus, boos, and bob-ombs. Camodi is a lot more diverse that Evershade Valley when it comes to species. While we're walking, I see a ton of different stores. Ones for clothing, souvenirs, a ton for food, well it _is _the culinary capital of the world, so I guess that would make sense. Of course, none of them are in English, so it's hard to know what the stores are actually selling. Suddenly, one store catches my eye.

"Hey Mom?" I ask.

"Yes?" she replies.

"What does 'Calet' mean?" I reply.

"It means 'candy'." she explains.

"Can we go see it?" I ask.

"Alright." she says. We enter the store, and I see a ton of candy. Lollipops, chocolate bars, gummy bears, it's like Willy Wonka exploded in here. Of course, being a candy fan, I immediately get excited, I don't know what to get. Suddenly, a koopa comes up to us.

"Welcome to candy store." she says. "Sorry if my English not that good. Still learning."

"That's okay." I reply.

"Well, you can go ahead and look around and see what you like." the koopa says. I look around for a while until I see a really cool looking lollipop. It's like a rainbow lollipop.

"Hey Mom, can I get this one?" I ask.

"Sure." she says. I take the lollipop off the shelf and we walk over to the cashier.

"That will be 3 coins." the koopa says. "You picked a good choice, lollipop has 6 different flavors." she says. We pay her the 3 coins. "Thank you and have good day." she says once again in rusty English. We leave the store and I start on my lollipop. She was right, it does have 6 different flavors, and it tastes amazing. It tastes like cherry, orange, lemon, watermelon, blueberry, and grape all at once.

"Mmm." I say. "This is delicious."

"I bet it is." Luigi says. I can't wait to see what else is in Camodi.

* * *

**Eve loves Camodi already, doesn't she? That koopa's grammar is kinda off, I know. Anyways, tune in next time to see what happens next!**

**Question of the Day: School, love it or hate it?**


	5. It's A Roller Coaster Kind Of Rush

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl trying to post two chapters in one day. :) Nothing much to say. The downside of school is that I now have an actual bedtime, so that means less time to type stories, because I like to stay up and post stories when everyone else is asleep. But I can't do that anymore (unless I update on a weekend) so this double update will hopefully make up for that. Nothing much to say. :) Here's the next chappie.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

After an awesome lollipop, we find an amusement park. I love amusement parks!

"Ooh! Can we go?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Daisy says.

"I agree with her." Peach replies.

"I love amusement parks, or should I say, amazement parks!" Luigi says.

"Alright, we can go." Mom says.

"Yes!" I reply. We walk into the amusement park. There's a lot of people here. I see a roller coaster that looks awesome. "Can we ride that?" I ask, pointing to it.

"Okay, you can ride it, but I'm not going on." Mom says.

"I will." Daisy says. "I love roller coasters."

"Okay, then it's settled. You two have fun." Dad says.

"Yes!" I say. I think I've said yes a million times already. We get on the roller coaster. The intercom starts saying something in Camodin. "What's he saying?"

"Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle." Daisy replies.

"Okay." I reply. The ride starts to move slowly. We're riding up a hill. We're going up until... BAM! We're going down really fast.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Daisy and I cheer. The coaster starts doing a bunch of loops, ups and downs, and then we reach a ginormous hill. After we reach the top, we're plummeting down very fast. After the ride is over, we're both kind of dizzy. We get out of the ride.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Daisy says.

"I know, right?" I reply. "That was super! Especially the loop de loop or whatever it's called!"

"Yeah." she replies. "We should get back to the others."

"Alrighty." I reply.

* * *

"So how was the ride?" Peach asks.

"Awesome!" I exclaim. "There was a bunch of loops!"

"Well, looks like you had an awesome time." Mom says. "But it's time to get back to the hotel. It's already 6."

"Okay, fine." I reply. "But I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither." Dad says. I'm so excited. Also, I wonder how Shadow's doing. I kinda miss her a little, but I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**I would never ride a roller coaster like that, I'm really afraid of heights. However, I love waterslides. Anyways, the next chapter will be another Shadow and Jason chapter. So, yeah. **

**Question of the Day: Do you like roller coasters?**


	6. Luigi's Mansion and Thunderstorms

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's chapter 6. :) This is in Jason's POV._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

I wake up and find that Shadow isn't in the bedroom anymore. She must have went to the living room or something. I get up and go to the the bathroom. After getting ready, I go downstairs. The first thing I see is Kat playing Luigi's Mansion on the Gamecube. Shadow is watching her play.

"Hey honey." she says.

"Hey." I reply. "When did you wake up?"

"Around 7." she replies.

"Oh." I reply. She continues playing. "You made it to the final boss already?"

"Yep." she replies. "I'm about to fight the final boss. I just saved before I got down there." I watch her play. In the game, Luigi opens the door to where Mario is being held captive. However, when Shadow sees King Boo on the TV screen, she hisses and immediately starts scratching the screen like she did a few nights ago.

"Woah woah woah!" Kat says. She turns off the TV and Shadow stops. "What was that about?"

"I think I know why." I reply.

"Why?" she asks. I tell her about what happened to Eve after that party earlier in the summer. "Oh my gosh, was she okay? Ugh, it's people like him that make me question my species."

"Yeah, I know right? But don't worry, she's fine. King Boo's long gone, and he should be bothering anyone for a long, long time. He won't hurt Eve again. In fact, Eve's coming back to Evershade Valley tomorrow." I reply. Once Shadow hears that, she meows in happiness.

"Well, someone's excited to see Eve again." Kat says. "Anyways, we should have breakfast."

"Okay." I reply.

* * *

After a long day, it's already 9. It's raining like crazy.

"Geez, I'd hate to be out there in that rain." Kat says, with Shadow in her lap. Shadow's already started to get used to her.

"Yeah." I reply. All of a sudden, thunder and lightning strike, and it scares Shadow. She jumps off Kat's lap and runs downstairs to the basement.

"Wow, I guess she does not like thunder." Kat says.

"Hehe, yeah, but now we have to go to the basement and get her." I reply.

"Alright, fine." Kat says.

* * *

Down in the basement, we walk down the stairs.

"Now remember, it's dark in here, so we have to-"

"Or we can turn on the light." Kat says as she flips the switch and the light turns on.

"Okay then. You look over there, while I look over here." I tell her.

"Okay-dokey." She says. I look around for a while, and then I remember the pool table we have down here for some reason. Maybe she's hiding under the table. I look under it and she isn't there.

"Hmm..." I say. Maybe I should look in the table. I look through the hole where the pool balls are, and I see Shadow hiding in there. "Hey, I found her."

"Really?" Kat replies.

"Yeah, in here." I tell her, pointing to the pool table. She looks in and sees Shadow hiding in there.

"Wow, how are we gonna get her to come out?" Kat asks.

"I know." I say. I take the cue ball, and I take a pool stick, or billiards rod, or what ever the heck they're called and I knock the cue ball into one of the holes in the corner, and Shadow immediately dashes out of the table and runs back upstairs.

"Well, that's over with." Kat says.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep now." I tell her.

"Me too." She replies. Tomorrow, Eve's coming back. I bet Shadow's really excited too.

* * *

**Looks like Shadow doesn't like thunder storms, hehe. The part where Shadow hides in the pool table was inspired by a real life event. My friend has a cat whose name so happens to be named Shadow, and the real Shadow is scared of thunder storms as well. Her favorite hiding spot happens to be in the pool table in my friend's basement. I thought it was adorable, so I made this Shadow do that too. Next chapter is gonna be the last one for this story. I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Question of the Day: Do you have any funny pet stories?**


	7. Leaving Camodi

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl with the seventh and last chapter of this story. It's in Eve's POV. This one's also kinda long.**_

_**Before I begin, I just want you guys to remember those who lost their lives 12 years ago today because of the 9/11 attacks. Even though I was only 3 when it happened, I still think it's important to remember the men and women who died in the World Trade Center. It's sad that terrorism claimed so many lives. Those people shouldn't have died. :(**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

Except the characters on the list on my profile.

* * *

Today, we're leaving Camodi and going back to Evershade Valley. Even though I had an awesome time, I do miss home. We're done packing and we're leaving the hotel right now.

"Eve, do you have everything ready?" Mom asks.

"Yeah." I reply. "I have everything." I tell her, holding my white roller suitcase.

"Okay, good." she says. The Mario bros and the princesses come out of their hotel rooms.

"We're all ready." Daisy says.

"Alright, let's go." Dad says. We leave the hallway and go downstairs to the lobby.

* * *

After we check out of the hotel, we stop at a restaurant before our flight. The restaurant is called "Teresana's". Fancy name for a restaurant owner. We sit down at a table and a toad comes to our table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" the toad says, who fortunately speaks English.

"I'll have some pasta." Mario says.

"Same here." Luigi says.

"I'll have chicken soup." Peach says.

"Steak." Daisy says.

"Harazoni." Dad says.

"Me too." Mom says.

"I'll have a salad." I tell him.

"Alright, your food will be done shortly." he says.

"Thanks." Mom says. The toad leaves.

"Hey mom?" I ask.

"Yes?" she replies.

"What's harazoni?" I ask.

"It's a type of Camodin seafood." she replies.

"Oh, okay." I reply. The toad waiter comes back with our food.

"Enjoy." he says. We all eat our food. The salad is actually really good. This is like, the best salad I've ever eaten! After we finish our food, we leave 10 coins at the table and a 5 coin tip, then we leave the restaurant.

* * *

We get back to the private jet with all of our luggage. We step onto the plane.

"Well, it's back to Evershade." I say.

"Yes, it's gonna be great to be home again, and you can see Shadow again." Mom says.

"Yeah, I've been missing Shadow. I think I'm gonna call Jason and ask how Shadow is doing." I tell her.

"Okay then." she replies. I get out my phone and dial Jason's number. After a few seconds, Jason answers.

**"Hello?"** Jason answers.

"Hey Jason. I called to see how Shadow's doing." I tell him.

**"Oh she's fine. She's apparently afraid of thunderstorms." **he says.

"Oh yeah, back in Moonbrook she would hide under my bed." I reply.

**"Hehe, yeah. She behaved most of the time, but there were times where she acted like a real demon spawn."**

"Yeah, sometimes she misbehaves, but she's good mostly. I can't wait to see Shadow again."

**"Shadow can't wait to see you too. Anyways, it's getting late. I'll see you guys when you get back. Tell everyone I said hi."**

"Okay then. Bye."

**"Bye."** he says as he hangs up.

"So what did he say?" Dad asks.

"He said that Shadow was doing great and that my cat misses me." I tell him.

"Oh, ok." he says.

"I'm gonna go listen to my iPod." I tell him.

"Alright." he says. I get out my iPod and listen to some Taylor Swift songs.

* * *

After a while, I turn off my iPod and just relax. It's already midnight. I kind of miss Moonbrook. School's starting real soon, and I want to be with all my friends at school.

"Hey Eve. You seem kind of down. What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"I'm starting to really miss my old town." I tell her. "School's starting soon."

"Oh, well don't worry. I arranged that." she says.

"You did?" I ask.

"Yes. I knew that school was starting and you would eventually miss Moonbrook. So I called Marylin. I told her about me being your mom and I told her not to tell. We decided that you can come back to Moonbrook and go to school there. You can still call us and talk to us. But when you go back to Moonbrook, you cannot tell anyone that you're a princess." she explains.

"Awesome!" I exclaim. "I had an awesome time with you guys, but I really have to go back to school in Moonbrook."

"Yes, we understand. We know what it's like to be far away from friends." she replies.

"Thank you. I'm still gonna miss you though." I tell her.

"Don't worry, you can still call us and see us on the days you don't have school." she says. "Besides, if you're in Moonbrook, you'll be safe. Even though King Boo's trapped and won't bother us for a long time, it's best you stay far from Vespera."

"Yeah, I really don't want a repeat of that night." I say. I still kind of have bad dreams about it, but they're slowing down. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get back."

"Okay." Mom says. I can't wait to see Kevin and everyone else at my old school. Well, except Madison and Diana. I'm sure this school year will be fine. Although, I'll miss everyone in Vespera, but I'll still be able to call them. I just hope everything turns out alright.

* * *

**And that was the last chapter of this story. Thank you to the people who reviewed and read the story. I'm gonna start typing my story as soon as I'm done with this author's note. It's going to be really short though, probably only 2-3 chapters long. It's just gonna be what happens when Eve goes back to Moonbrook Elementary. Anyways, see you later!**

**Question of the Day: Did you like the story?**


End file.
